


Turmoil 4

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Turmoil [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Shit.





	Turmoil 4

The door opened, and Cisco blinked. The detectives sat down opposite him, put a pad of paper on the table and one of them spoke. “What do you know of Ms Reynolds?”

Cisco squinted. “I know she comes from Bludhaven, and that she works as a lawyer in Heralds and Squares. And I know that she and I have been going out for roughly three months.”

“How did the two of you meet?”

“We met through various friends. We started talking, then we started texting, then I asked her out and we went from there.”

“In that time, have you ever been aggressive with Ms Reynolds?”

Cisco shook his head. “No. Never.”

“Is there any reason why you would have become violent toward Ms Reynolds on the night in question?”

“No. I only had one beer.” Cisco said.

“I see. Is there any reason why she would say something if it were not true?”

“I don’t think so.” Cisco replied. “Where’s my lawyer?”

“Ms Horton is coming, she was stuck in traffic I believe.”

“You’re not allowed to question me without her present.” Cisco said wondering what the hell was going on.

Suddenly one of the officers changed, instead sitting before him was a man with a scarred face, and an eye missing. “You see, that’s where things get a bit difficult mate. You see we’ve been told by the boss that we’re to keep you here. And so we will.”

“What? Who’s your boss?” Cisco asked.

The man winked and his face changed as they got up and walked out of the room. Cisco sat there for a long moment, with no idea what the fuck was going on, when his mind did that thing it did whenever he got a vibe.

_In court, the jury looked at him as if he were something vile, as if he were a monster. The words echoed. “We find Francisco Ramon guilty.”_

The vibe stopped there. And Cisco slumped down. “Shit.” How the hell was he going to get out of this.


End file.
